


Missing spleen and waiting for you to be my Robin.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Despite your words you care. [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Mild Language, Tim's spleen, that cares in their dysfunctional way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “They’re morons,” Jason says even though no one can hear him in his apartment; Tim was currently unconscious. The kid had fainted in middle of argument with Jason about how Jason had handled (killed) a drug seller trying to deal to kids. Why had Jason’s replacement fainted? He was sick.And without a f*cking spleen.Honestly wasn’t Tim suppose to be the smart Robin out of all of them? Jason loudly exhaled through his nose before running his hands through his sweaty hair.When had the kid lost his spleen? Losing one spleen wasn’t something that occurs everyday and that should tell you something since Jason and Tim lived in Gotham.When Jason had been -A teenager. Robin. Still on his first life. Bruce’s son. Not f*cked up ninety-nine different ways. Loved. Not been replaced (yet).





	

“They’re morons,” Jason says even though no one can hear him in his apartment; Tim was currently unconscious. The kid had fainted in middle of argument with Jason about how Jason had handled (killed) a drug seller trying to deal to kids. Why had Jason’s replacement fainted? He was sick. 

And without a fucking spleen. 

Honestly wasn’t Tim suppose to be the smart Robin out of all of them? Jason loudly exhaled through his nose before running his hands through his sweaty hair.

When had the kid lost his spleen? Losing one spleen wasn’t something that occurs everyday and that should tell you something since Jason and Tim lived in Gotham. 

When Jason had been - 

A teenager. Robin. Still on his first life. Bruce’s son. Not fucked up ninety-nine different ways. Loved. Not been replaced (yet). 

Gotham Gazette would do this piece. It was called ‘Gotham is.’ Where citizens of Gotham fill in the blank with a few words. If Jason had been chosen he would say it was modern day Sodom or that Gotham is fucked up. Because, really, it truly was and maybe that why Jason could never stay gone from it. Gotham was just as fucked, broken, damaged as he was. And the city never judged him. Never tried to fix him. Never put him in Arkham Asylum where he could hear the never ending laughter of the man who murdered him. 

Nope. 

That’s all on his so called loving family. It was no wonder he got on with only a three of them. Four if both Damian and him were in a good mood; which admittedly was a rare thing. 

Sighing Jason stopped running through his hair with his leather gloves. Getting up Jason grabbed a blanket and covered Tim with it. He’d let the kid sleep for now. In the morning Jason would bring him to the Manor. 

Jason is willing admit to himself (and only himself even under torture- yes, he is that fucking stubborn) that it’s not only so he could see Alfred- in his own way- tear Bruce a new one for allowing Tim to patrol when he was sick. It was also because he knew Alfred would have the patience nurse Tim back to health. Something in Jason’s gut just knows one need patience to take care of Tim when he’s sick. Patience has never been his strong point. 

But as Jason looks down on Tim he thinks he might have patience in waiting for Tim to accept his offer. God knows Jason would give more fucks than Bruce when it came to Tim being his Robin. And that what Tim wants no matter how he denies it. Tim wants to be cared about. Tim’s parents and their oh so loving family (excluding Alfred) had failed at that. Jason hasn’t and wouldn’t. He was stubborn if not nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> So the three Jason gets along with are: Alfred, Tim (He offered Tim to be his Robin in Battle of the Cowl so I think that Tim managed to sneak a place into Jason's heart.), and Steph. No one can convince me Jason and Steph wouldn't have a bromance if they had actually met in the comics. They're too similar, too much a like for them not to be. Since this is fanfiction I'm going to pretend that Jason has met and they have a bromance. ;)


End file.
